


Tease It

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, ended up being fluff, was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was wearing a hat. Gavin almost never wore a hat. Why was Gavin wearing a hat? It kept bugging Michael, and he wasn’t gonna leave Gavin’s side that day without finding out why.</p><p>From prompt: "Michael is so fucking happy Gavin's hair is back so they do the do "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease It

**Author's Note:**

> Um...so I couldn't work smut in really. It turned to fluff. Sorry...but it's cute?

Gavin was wearing a hat. Gavin almost never wore a hat. Why was Gavin wearing a hat? It kept bugging Michael, and he wasn’t gonna leave Gavin’s side that day without finding out why.

 

He started with a simple question.

 

“Dude, you didn’t fall asleep getting your haircut, did you?” He laughed, a passing Ray shoving him and muttering “Fuck you”.

 

“No, I just wanted to wear a hat.” Gavin shrugged.

 

“But you never wear a hat, Gav.”

 

“Yeah, well I wanted to today.”

 

“You cut your hair again, didn’t you?” Michael smirked, reaching for the beanie on the Brit’s head. Gavin started ducking and swatting Michael’s hand away.

 

“No, I didn’t, I just wanted to wear a hat, you doughnut.” Gavin started to smirk, watching Michael struggle against his shoves.

 

“Take the fucking thing off, dude, it bugs me.” Michael asked, trying again to take it from off the top of his head.

 

“No, you pleb.” Gavin shoved him away and walked into the office, putting on his headphones and pressing them tightly to his head as Michael followed.

 

“You’re gonna take that fucking hat off sometime, Gav.” 

 

“Not as long as you’re around.”

 

The whole day, Michael kept trying to take the hat off of Gavin’s head. Going up behind him. Tackling him, just even fucking asking him to take it off, and Gavin refused every time. The end of the day came and Michael couldn’t take it. Whatever reason he was hiding most of his head, he had to know.

 

“Gavin, seriously, take the fucking thing off.”

 

“Why are you so bloody obsessed with my hat?” Gavin laughed.

 

“Because you never fucking wear hats! It’s bugging me! I’m the one of the two of us that’s always wearing a hat, and it’s bugging me.” Michael pulled at Gavin’s arm and desperately tried to yank the cap off, again to no avail. 

 

“Fine, fine.” Gavin sighed. He pulled away from Michael and sat down in his chair. It was just the two of them in the Achievement Hunter office, and the quiet bothered the both of them.

 

“You gonna take it off or what?”

 

“Bloody close your eyes, Michael.” 

 

“Why the fuck-”

 

“Close your bloody eyes.” Gavin said, his tone a shade deeper, more stern. The smaller man swallowed hard and obliged.

 

Gavin laughed, a bit nervously, and removed the cap, running his fingers through the long spikes of hair that still stayed wildly sticking about in all directions.

 

“Okay, you can look.” Michael looked up at his word and couldn’t say a thing. “Well?”

 

“Your hair’s long again.”

 

“Yeah, and it wouldn’t bloody cooperate, that’s why I was wearing the hat all bloody day.” Gavin laughed.

 

“It’s like, really long.”

“Yeah, I know.” Michael still looked at him in awe. Gavin laughed nervously. “Stop staring at me like that, you doughnut.”

 

“Dude, it looks...” Michael trailed off. He was mesmerized by the honey colored locks that stood up wildly from Gavin’s head. He ran a hand up to trail his fingers through it, feeling how soft and silky it was.

 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Gavin laughed nervously, not fighting off Michael’s hands lacing themselves through his hair.

 

“I don’t know why, but I’ve always wanted to do this.” Michael laughed. Gavin smiled at him, licking his lips slightly.

 

“You’re such a dumb...” Gavin sighed, letting the boy play with his hair.

 

“Why were you hiding it all day?”

 

“Cause it’s annoying the crap out of me, and wouldn’t do a bloody thing, like I said.” Michael kept running his hands down the strands, the tips of which landed just to nearly the base of his neck, transfixed on the feeling of it falling through his hands.

 

“Michael...” Gavin whispered, a bit wary of the change in proximity. Michael had come to less than a foot away from his body. Michael looked into Gavin’s eyes at that moment, his warm, deep browns melting in Gavin’s sight. He let out a low hum, his hands still on Gavin’s neck, the tendrils of hair barely touching his fingertips. He gave in, taking a deep breath, and pressed his lips on Gavin’s, lightly, carefully.

 

Gavin’s breath came sharply in shock, but his hands quickly found their way onto Michael’s back, pulling the boy close to his body. He didn’t question; he silently thanked God that he didn’t have to make the move himself. He had longed for this moment but could never work up the courage to actually act upon his feelings. 

 

Micheal bit lightly, playfully at Gavin’s lower lip, coaxing him to open, which Gavin was quick to oblige. Michael’s tongue gracefully, gently slid across Gavin’s, wary of going too fast, of scaring the boy. But Gavin took all Michael gave, and pressed for more. Michael could feel himself getting hard in his jeans, wanting Gavin, and could, when pressed at the right angle, feel that Gavin wanted the same.

 

“Gav...” he sighed, pulling away, a slight whimper involuntarily coming from Gavin’s mouth. “I...”

 

”I know.” Gavin mumbled, pulling the boy back to him. “Me too.”


End file.
